


Dirty Pretty [Book 1 of 3]

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part 1)<br/>Jack has always been naive. He didn't know that this would cause someone to forcefully take away his virginity.<br/>(Part 2)<br/>Jack has been able to keep what happened from his friends for 4 months now, but after having a panic attack in front of his friends, his secret is told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book 1 of a trilogy. Books 1 and 2 should only be 2 chapters and the rest longer.

“Come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

Jack knew enough about people to know they weren’t all good, but he couldn’t help but be as naïve as a child around strangers. Not necessarily trust them, but believe them a fair enough amount. He didn’t accept the drink.

God damn he hated parties. 

The thought went through his mind as he listened to the song playing in the background, going back to the table where his drink that he had gotten himself was. He took a sip.

‘Close your eyes, you twist and you turn  
I know I am more than they see  
I'm everything, everything is me  
I won't be what you want me to be  
Your picture perfect vanity  
I don't want to be your dirty pretty’

Where the hell was Mark? He wondered, taking another sip of his drink. Wow, how much alcohol did he have? He was starting to get dizzy…

The whole room started spinning, and he rubbed his eyes hard. What was happening to him…?

“You don’t look to good…” Who was that?! Jack looked over at the slightly familiar man who wrapped an arm around Jack. 

“G-geddof…” He mumbled, weakly pushing the man. The man just tightened his arm around Jack’s waist. “Hush… He’s just too drunk! I’ll just get him a cab and down to where he lives.”

Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes. Wh-what?! He shook in the unknown man’s grip. 

The man suddenly picked Jack up bridal style and starting carrying him to the door.

“It’s ok, just relax…” He heard the mutter to him as he walked through the door. 

“N-n-no!” He tried weakly. Wasn’t there someone who would notice that he DIDN’T want this?! But there was no one… there was fucking no one and Jack was all alone with this man…

Tears started to stream down his cheeks. “S-stop! M-MARK!”

Mark froze, looking up. He thought he had heard… Was that Jack…?

“Yo Mark.” He looked back to his friend Alex. The girl whipped her head a little to get the hair out of her face. “Where’d Jack go?”

Mark thought a moment. “… Must have gone home.” He muttered. “He said he didn’t like parties…”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jack awoke slowly, pain bursting through his body whenever he moved. He was alone in a hotel room… Where was he…? This wasn’t his room, and there was nothing in the room that indicated it was being occupied at all…

He rubbed at his face as tears streamed down his face. God fucking Damnit… He had lost his virginity to that man, didn’t he…? 

He didn’t even know the bastard’s name…

He forced himself to stand, nearly falling. God damn it… Fuck, he ached everywhere…

He forced himself into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Hickeys covered his bare chest, bruises covered his arms, was that welts…?

Jack sobbed a little. Oh… Oh. OH.

He had just been raped. His jaw dropped a little. He had just been raped… He flew to the toilet, emptying what little contents was in his stomach.

‘Never leave your drink, Jack! He slipped you drugs…’ Jack sobbed harder as he fell back onto the floor. He couldn’t tell anyone. No.

Especially not Mark.

He brushed away his tears and stood. Mark...

He had to get back to see Mark. Jack stretched a little before giving a cry.

"F-fuck..." His voice sounded pained and a little scratchy. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He had to get back NOW. He dressed into his old clothes that were from yesterday and sighed, eyes half open.

"... I don't know wha' I'm going ta do..." He whispered to himself, before opening the door and leaving the hotel room.

He shivered at the crisp air. He was happy he was going back to Ireland the next day. He just had to keep Mark from finding out till then. 

He hoped it wouldn't be to hard...


	2. 2

"These jeans are in the way, aren't they?"

…

"Come on, I'll get you a drink."

…

"You're not listening..."

…

"I think that you need to learn how to behave..."

…

Jack slowly calmed down, staring wide eyes up at the worried Mark. "Jack, breath, what's wrong?" Jack stayed silent. He was surrounded by his friends, but for a moment he forgot and threw his arms around Mark. "Please don't let him hurt me again..."

It was Felix that reacted first, rather violently. He snapped up at the words. "What the fuck?!" Jack was sobbing in Mark's chest, broken sentences streaming from his mouth.

"Wh-who? Jack, what are you talking about?" Mark asked in horror at the sight of the broken Jack. The Irishman finally calmed, stopped speaking, and stayed with his face buried in Mark's chest.

Ken slowly kneeled down next to the two sitting on the ground. "... Jack, what happened?" He asked softly. Jack shook his head in Mark's chest. He didn't speak, just hid in Mark's warmth.

Felix looked pissed, and he breathed deeply to calm himself. "Jack, bro, what happened?" He asked, slightly stern. Jack looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, not letting go of Mark's shirt.

"I... I don't..." Jack shuddered and shut his eyes, tears still leaking down his cheeks. 

Ken thought a moment on how Jack had been acting lately, how about 5 months ago Jack had admitted that not only was he pansexual, but that he was a virgin both ways... Ken rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, noting that Jack stiffened.

"Are you a virgin still?" Mark froze at Ken's question, realization dawning on him. His grip tightened on Jack. "Jack?" Felix had dropped to his knees on the opposite side of Mark then Ken, on his left.

Jack didn't answer, grip tightening on Mark's shirt. Mark immediately cursed. "Did you... Did you give consent?" He asked, shaking with anger. Jack stayed silent, re-burying his face in Mark's chest. Felix paled.

"Jack, who did this? Jack, what bastard raped you?!" Jack sobbed and shook, shaking his head violently. "I don't know!" 

Ken put up a hand to stop Felix, he was only making it worse. Jack looked up at them before looking into Mark's eyes. "I.. y-Ya weren't supposed ta know... Y-yer disgusted with me now, aren't Ya...?" He asked quietly.

Mark quickly shook his head. "Of course not! Jack, I love you-!" The room seemed to freeze once the words left Mark's mouth.

"Y-ya love me...?" He whispered hoarsely. He looked into Mark's face in shock. "I... I love Ya, Mark... I's why I didn't want ta tell Ya..." Mark gave a sob, pulling Jack closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." 

Jack sobbed into Mark as he distantly heard the door shut, leaving the 2 alone in the room. "Mark…"

"When did it happen?" Mark asked quietly, gently running a hand down Jack's back. Jack held onto him with a frown."... At th' party..." 

Mark froze, then pulled away. "O-oh my... I th-thought you went home... I-if I had just tried looking for you..."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, it's ok, please don't blame yerself… It was my fault-!"

"You shut your mouth." 

Jack blinked in surprise as Mark said this firmly, jaw dropping. "... wh-what?"

"Rape is never the victim's fault. This wasn't your fault." Mark spoke, shaking a little. Tears poured down his cheeks.

"But I left my drink alone even when I knew there was someone I couldn't trust at all..."

Mark sighed and held Jack close, rushing a hand through the Irishman's hair. "Shh... It's ok... This wasn't your fault..."

Jack rested his head in Mark's chest and sighed. "Thank you..." He whispered, shutting his eyes and starting to fall asleep in Mark's arms.

"You're welcome... I'll help you get better... I love you, Jack…"

"I love ya too, Mark…"


End file.
